The Robber's Cave
by erbby17
Summary: Giriko angrily wakes up in a creepily white room...with none other than the priest, Justin Law, being his only company. Violence ensues...amoung other things. Giriko/Justin Slash...Beware!


A/N: **_Erbby_** here! And I present you with...MY FIRST BATCH OF SOUL EATER FICNESS!!! In case you haven't heard, I've become a FREAK for "Soul Eater," and I'm super psyched to be posting the FIRST JUSTIN LAW fic on ...REALLY psyched!!!

**DISCLAIMER:** Soul Eater (c) Ohkubo Atsushi, BONES, Square Enix...and many others. There's some _language_, _violence_, and _adult_ _situations_ in here, since it IS Giriko/Justin slash. Also, I would like to thank PLUSHIE (you know who you are...) and credit her for the last spoken line...and the title, which comes from another source as well...

ENJOY!

**

* * *

The Robber's Cave**

His head whirled in circles, throbbing in pain. Fluttering his eyes open, Giriko's blurred vision did little to help him figure out where he was; if he only knew what exactly happened last night, then maybe his current inability to see wouldn't be such an issue.

"Ah, I see that you're awake," said a serene voice from across the room.

Giriko moaned in misery, trying to recognize the speaker, though blurry vision and a poor memory were holding him back. "What…the fuck?"

A soft chuckle, a mocking tone: "You truly are an unpleasant person."

The rage started to boil inside. He hastily rubbed his eyes, clearing the view. He smirked, spotting the culprit. "You shitty Father…"

Justin Law sat directly across from Giriko, his hands folded in his lap, earphones jammed in his ears. He kept his eyes forward, Giriko his one and only focus. "That took you a while. It never occurred to me that a chainsaw could be so slow."

Giriko jumped up, grabbing Justin by the collar and pulling him up close. "What the fuck did you do, priest," he growled, staring directly into the young weapon's pale blue eyes.

"Nothing," Justin whispered back, smiling. "Now, if you would please put me down…"

He let go, dropping Justin into his seat. Still standing, Giriko gave his surroundings a glance: nothing but white. He looked behind him, unsure of where he had been sitting: a white chair. His lip quivered, a sign of more pent up anger. "Well, if this isn't creepy, I don't know what is."

"I have a feeling…"

Giriko looked back down at Justin, sitting patiently in his seat. His lip twitched again, analyzing the priest. Everything about this kid struck an off chord with Giriko: his unquestioned loyalty to Shinigami, his blasé attitude towards the current situation. "Shit," he said to himself, falling into his seat. "So, if you have a feeling, what _is_ this?"

Justin's eyes were looking down, concentrated on his folded hands.

"Hey! Kid! Are you listening?"

…obviously not. Justin perked up his head, moments later, glossing over the minute details of the white room. "It sure is odd in here."

Giriko rolled his eyes, leaning further back into his seat, until the throbbing in his head picked up again. Wincing in pain, he doubled over and grabbed his head, the one thing that was picked up by the priest.

"Are you alright?"

Giriko looked up, staring directly into those blue eyes. His voice nearly choked up, but he caught himself beforehand. "Why do you care?"

Embarrassed, Justin turned away, taking in a deep breath. "Just…concerned," he whispered.

Another thing to light up Giriko's rage. "Concerned?" His voice wavered with anger, his hands clenched into fists, but the priest didn't answer, the bass line from his headphones lightly bouncing in the surrounding silence. Giriko laughed, kicking his leg into a gear. "Take out those headphones, Father."

As if the light roar of the chains traveled past the pounding music from his headphones, Justin's head turned quickly, his eyes widening at the emerging chains.

Another chuckle escaped from Giriko's bared teeth, his leg rising up a gear. "Well, at least _that_ got your attention, priest. Now, why the fuck are we in this room?"

Justin kept his eyes on the revolving chains, ignoring Giriko's questions. "You don't intend to fight in here, do you?"

In less than a second, Giriko had jolted towards Justin, pinning him against the wall; both chairs lay tattered in pieces on the floor. "Shitty Father, answer me…" Giriko's hand gripped around Justin's throat, tightening with each passing second.

The young priest struggled to breathe, his legs dangling in the air. "Answer…what," he coughed.

His brow creased and a wild grin spread across his face; Giriko stared ravenously into the priest's bulging eyes. "You're an asshole, you know that?"

Gasping for breath, Justin's legs kicked, his face turned bright red.

Giriko chuckled, squeezing tighter. "I asked what we're doing here. You answer me the way I want you to, and I'll drop you to the ground," he said, his voice below a whisper.

Justin remained bright red, now turning a bright blue, but in a mere second, he dropped to the ground gasping, a bloody blade emerging from his left arm. "You should really…consider your victims…"

Giriko had collapsed to the ground as well, his right shoulder bleeding profusely. "That's the wrong answer, priest!" Without bothering to get up, Giriko bolted towards Justin, his body covered in lines of running chains.

Justin managed to block the incoming kick with his bladed arm, but his eyes missed the left hook, the other side of his face smashing into the wall behind him.

"Heh, guess your vision's not so great, after all," Giriko said, standing above the toppled priest. "And I thought with all that 'lip reading' your eyesight would be perfect!"

Justin lay on the ground, pressing his palm against his swollen cheek. He sent a hard glare at Giriko, enough to send the heretic to stumble backwards. Wobbly and gripping the wall for support, Justin stood, spitting on the floor, a light red stain upon the stark-white linoleum. "I was just caught off guard. This room is quite disorienting."

Gritting his teeth, Giriko sent another punch at Justin, but the priest was ready this time; his left arm unhinged into a claw and grabbed Giriko's punching arm, tossing him towards the opposite wall. Upon the remains of one of the chairs, Giriko laid there, his face growing red hot from anger. "Mother Fucker!" As if a reflexive response, the chains on Giriko's body started roaring to a third gear and he jumped from the ground, flying at Justin with his leg at aim. "You're getting it now!"

It was too quick for Justin to counter; in the same spot where he had been punched, a roaring set of chains slashed through his cheek and sent the priest to the ground once more.

Giriko lifted off his chains, looping them around Justin's wrists and pinning him to the ground. Face to face, nose to nose, Giriko's eyes were mad, glaring maniacally into the priest's. "Let's see you get out of this, Father," he said, his voice nearly playful.

Justin's face grew bright pink, his eyes fluttering in examination of Giriko's features; this was too close. "I…can't move…"

Mocking laughter filled the room as Giriko inched closer to Justin, but before he could even speak, his voice cracked. A sudden realization hit him; what exactly was going on? Giriko felt the red return to his face, this time in embarrassment, not anger. "Ah…um…"

Seconds of awkward silence passed before Justin winced from the pain of his right cheek, the blood trailing down behind his neck.

Giriko unlatched one of his chains from Justin's wrist and brought his hand up to the wounded cheek, wiping off the blood gently. "That's a nasty gash," he said, laughing lightly.

Justin merely stared at Giriko, confusion settling in his eyes. "What…are you doing? You were seconds away from killing me before…"

Frozen, Giriko could think of no response.

…at least, not a verbal one.

Cupping his free hand behind Justin's head, Giriko roughly brought the priest inwards for a harsh kiss on the lips.

Surprised, Justin tightly pressed his lips closed, but Giriko managed to slip his tongue past the pair of rebelling lips. With a slight gasp, he opened his mouth involuntarily, inviting more of the heretic's sinful actions.

Giriko smirked, pulling in the young death scythe for more of his impulsive pleasures. "This isn't very holy," he said, pulling away to look into Justin's blue eyes.

They were shaky, full of surprise and confusion. Justin gulped and stared more determined back into Giriko's eyes. "Not at all," he said, lifting his freed hand over and around Giriko's body. A smirk spread across his face and his voice lowered below a whisper. "But whatever God doesn't know won't hurt him."

Giriko paused, caught completely off guard, but it didn't take him long to catch himself back. He chuckled and leaned in close, touching Justin's nose with his own. "Good," he said, continuing with a softer, lighter kiss.

Justin pulled at Giriko's shirt, winding the fabric between his fingers. He grasped tightly as his lower body slowly raised, grinding against Giriko's.

With just a flick of his wrist, Giriko released Justin's other hand; it wasn't long before it made its way atop Giriko's back.

Nipping at the priest's bottom lip, Giriko's now free hand began to stroke Justin's side, traversing downwards to rest on his hip. His mouth moved along to the wound on the young death scythe's cheek, lightly licking up the blood.

Justin let out a slight gasp of pain, wincing from the irritation. He held onto Giriko tighter, breathing heavier. "Don't do that," he whispered.

Giriko paid no attention, just kept licking up the blood and examining the wound with his tongue. He slipped his hand underneath the vestment of Justin's clothing, resting it on top of Justin's soft, quivering stomach. Gently petting the priest's flesh with his fingers, Giriko moved his lips to Justin's ear, breathing gently into them. "You have very soft skin."

Pressing his stomach into Giriko's touch, Justin blushed and turned his head, staring at Giriko. "What are you up to?"

Giriko's eyes widened, blushing as well, but one more kiss was enough of an excuse to not answer. His hand suddenly brushed downwards, into Justin's pants.

Gasping, Justin held onto Giriko tighter, deepening the kiss between them.

His hands had just found their destination and Giriko gave a little squeeze, breaking from the kiss to see the priest's reaction.

If only the room hadn't gone completely dark at that time.

The two froze, looking around for the source.

Giriko creased his brow, confused. "What…just happened?"

"I'm not completely sure," Justin said, lifting himself onto his elbows.

"Well, that's enough for this experiment," a random voice stated.

There was a startling cranking sound throughout the room when light started to shine around the perimeter of the ceiling.

Giriko looked up and noticed that the walls were lowering into the floor, and in front of his face there stood a man with gray hair and a trademark screw through his skull.

"Professor Stein," Justin said, his head tilting backwards.

Giriko swallowed nervously: anyone that this kid knew was affiliated with Shibusen, which couldn't be good news.

Stein remained still, a cigarette in his mouth, his hands in his coat pockets, and simply smiled. "Please get out," he said, frighteningly calm.

Giriko jumped up, curling his hands into fists, though his body was shaking with more fear and confusion than his usual anger and rage. "You! How the hell did you get us in there?"

There was no change in Stein's expression. "It's not necessary for you to know that. Now please get out of my lab before I notify anyone of the strange occurrences of the experiment."

Flushing red, Giriko stormed out of the area, towards the door. He glanced backwards only once to see Justin conversing friendly with Stein, reminding himself of both their places in the world. Gritting his teeth, he turned around, walking forwards.

"What the flaming fuck?" Giriko kicked the dirt at his feet and continued his way out of Death City.

* * *

Thank You!!! X3 Please review!

BTW: "The Robber's Cave" comes from the title of a Sociological Experiment performed by Muzafer Sherif. Thanks again to PLUSHIE for the great tip! :3


End file.
